


kageyama's disgusting theater of a mind

by soujao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soujao/pseuds/soujao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wtf my first haikyuu fic??<br/>kageyama needs god btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	kageyama's disgusting theater of a mind

Breathless and restrained, he did all he could to escape Nishinoya's grasp, but in the worst form of backfiring, it resulted in Hinata on his knees, with the libero's strong hands maintaining his balance. In front of the rowdy boy was his senpai, Tanaka, touching places on the younger's body that Hinata thought would do nothing. The most natural response would be to push or pull away, but even Hinata couldn't do that. "T-Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpa-!" He couldn't finish. This time it was the libero working on his neck. Hinata was sandwiched between them, unable to do anything. "Oi, Yuu, did you know he was this sensitive to this sort stuff?" Tanaka laughed as he continued making the defenseless spiker suffer. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Nishinoya smirked. "I wonder what would happen if we touched him here . . ." He thought out loud. Suddenly, Hinata felt fingers gliding up one of the most intimate places on his body, his inner thigh. Instinctively, his spine arched; the sensations proved to cause a massive overdrive. "S-Stop! Please!" He begged in a weak-willed voice. His face was beginning to turn read. His chest was heaving up and down and his eyes began welling tears. Hinata looked to the only other person in the locker room- Kageyama. "Kageya-" Another uncontrolled outburst came due to the actions of their devious senpai. He couldn't even finish his plea.

Kageyama turned his head to acknowledge the trio, wondering if he should stop them. But when he saw Hinata in this state, he considered letting it go on for a bit more. With all the time in the world, Kageyama pulled off his jersey to reveal his naked upper torso. "I should go shower." He announced, wanting to piss off Hinata. His friend looked so disheveled and out of control that he looked so good- like how he would getting fucked, Kageyama thought to himself. Hinata's chest unsteadily rising and falling- would it be like that when they made out? He wanted to suck the air out of the boy's mouth. He imagined Hinata's body crinkling and twitching like that, with nothing for his small hands to hold on to as Kageyama would take the small dick entirely in his mouth. He would suck, then bite, then lick the sensitive bitemarks, wanting Hinata to be on edge. Kageyama envisioned how he would fuck the other when a second plea wandered into his fantasy.

"Kageyama, please! I n-need you!" It went straight to his dick. He had a disgusting theater of a mind.

"Tanaka! Nishinoya! Let's go!" Suga's call came from the gym. "Hurry or we're leaving you!" Suga was the true savior, Hinata thought. With a friendly pat on the back and a hand ruffling his hair, the two sprinted out, bidding their underclassmen a good night. Hinata collapsed to the floor, trying to capture his breath, as he looked up to his friend with watery, accusing eyes. 'He's on his hands and knees,' The taller of the two was stunned at the sight; he liked it. He liked how weak and defenseless Hinata was before. The boy who was usually so obnoxious and loud and headstrong looked so submissive now. He looked so easy to control, to consume. Kageyama only smirked. "I didn't realize you were so ticklish." This could make things interesting, he concluded. If he could imitate everything that just happened, minus the laughter and tickling, things could go well for him one way or another. Tickling- it was such an innocent way to see one of the most lewd sights. 

**Author's Note:**

> yea so spoiler: hinata was actually getting tickled.  
> tanaka and nishinoya are fuckheads and i love them  
> & comment!! i love comments


End file.
